Enemy In The Mirror
by Captain-Cheesecake
Summary: When The Doctor and Donna mysteriously crash to Diagon Alley, he suspects someone else is behind their accidental arrival...but who?
1. Accidental Arrival

**This is actually the first fanfic that I ever ****wrote. It started out as an elaborate overblown crossover bedtime story and turned into something much, _much_ more. Plot will progress with later chapters. May or may not be a little rough around the edges, but forgive me. I will edit if needed. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Let's leave that to J.K Rowling and Stephen Moffat.  
**

* * *

The Doctor ran across the TARDIS control room, pulling his hands through his unkempt brown hair, growling through his teeth.

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Donna, who had heard his sudden cry from her room, ran to his side.

"Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, barely giving The Doctor enough time to breathe, let alone speak.

"We're slipping through the time vortex," The Doctor answered, his voice full of frustration and confusion, "But HOW? We were just PARKED! Hold on...energy readings are off the charts! Wha-"

The TARDIS jerked. A glimmer of what looked like a green glowing cloud of dust hit the control panel just above The Doctor's head. Sparks flew violently into The Doctor's eyes, causing them to burn and sting. He cried out in pain and held up his hands to protect his eyes as the TARDIS hit the side of the Time Vortex and he and Donna stumbled to the floor.  
Donna looked over at The Doctor, who remained unmoving on the floor.

"Spaceman?" she stood to her feet and held her hand out for The Doctor, whose vision had not yet returned. She pulled The Doctor to his feet and looked up.  
Whatever had been above their heads a moment ago had disappeared.

"Doctor? If you don't tell me what's going on-" she stopped mid-threat, for the TARDIS had jerked them to the floor once more. More bright sparks flew from the control panel, making a small fizzing sound as the TARDIS crashed into the ground.  
Then suddenly, all was quiet.

.

.

.

.

"Where are we?" Donna asked, breaking the long silence that lingered upon their arrival as she stood to her feet.

The Doctor looked around the room, Disoriented.

"I...I don't know..." he finally managed to get the words out, still itching his eyes, though now able to see.  
How had this happened? It didn't make sense to him. The TARDIS never just flew itself to a random location. Well...Not this time at least. Not unless someone else had done it.  
This thought worried him.

"Stay here..."  
He rose to his feet and walked to the wooden doors of the TARDIS. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his left hand inside pocket (just in case they were transported onto a hostile ship), and slowly turned the doorknob, peeking his head out the door.  
He smiled as his previous worries were proven false.

"Donna!" he called, head still out the door, "I think you should see this!" he put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.  
Donna remained hesitant. She kept a tight grip on the control panel, unsure of what to do.

"It's safe now, yes?" she called out in a worried voice.

"Very safe," The Doctor answered, "More than safe actually! We've landed on earth! But it's not just anywhere in earth, now is it?" he asked himself excitedly.

Donna pulled away from the control panel but stayed frozen in fear and uncertainty.  
The Doctor pulled his head back inside the TARDIS.

"Well, c'mon! I can't wait all day!" he pulled his tan trench jacket over his brown pinstripe pantsuit and started out the door.  
She grabbed her coat with shaky fingers and threw it over her deep purple blouse. If he says it's safe, then it's safe, she thought. She walked slowly out the doors, squinting as the sudden light hurt her eyes. The street in front of her was completely unfamiliar; what was this place?

The Doctor smiled his most annoyingly excitable grin as he locked the doors of his precious blue police box.  
"Donna noble, welcome to Diagon Alley!"


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thank you to all** **who have been reading. Here's the second chapter! The third will be up soon!**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"_Where_ are we?"  
Donna asked as a young child wearing strange clothes and carrying parcels and a broomstick ran past her.

The Doctor pulled up the collar of his tan trench coat.  
"Diagon alley," he repeated. He took a long deep breath, as if smelling the air.  
"Smells of magic, tea and a little bit of pumpkin juice. Most definitely Diagon Alley."

Donna avoided the cold gaze of a woman in a pointed hat and the confused gaze of a man in a strange cloak as she and The Doctor made their way down the busy street.  
"But where are we? You said it was Earth, right?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"Somewhere in the heart of London. Hidden. Unknown to you Muggles. But the real question is, why are we here?" he asked with another pull of his hands through his brown hair.

Donna stared at him, eyebrow raised.  
"What did you just call me?" she asked, almost certain it was an insult. Or something to that effect.

The Doctor shook his head.  
"A Muggle. A non-magic user. Another name for the average human." he put his hands in his pockets and walked causally down the noisy street, Donna close behind.

"Magic?" she asked, "You're joshing me, aren't you?"

The Doctor shrugged.  
"Well, not real magic. Well, yes real magic. Well, it's...complicated."

Donna rolled her eyes.  
"I think I can keep up."

The Doctor smiled.  
"Alright then. You see, it is actually a strand of DNA that is passed on from close proximity to the Time Vortex. It allows you to control a small part of space and time. Not as strong as Time Lord DNA by the slightest..."

Donna huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Oh, of course not. Because nothing is better than a Time Lord." she said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Well, every human has this gene to a degree. Even _you_," he grinned, "But not all humans are born with the gene to _control _it. It is rare. One in about fifty children have it. The gene got here…well…a _LONG_ time ago. Sometime after the rift opened up here, in Cardiff," he looked up as he walked as he walked, pointing his head to the sky,  
"It's closed now. Well, not closed really. There's still a scar. But that is how they started using magic."  
He looked at Donna's face as she tried to understand his extra fast explanation. After a few moments, she nodded.

"So what you're saying is, because of a hole in time and space, a gene was passed into humans making them into what we 'Muggles' call wizards?"

The Doctor smiled. He loved when she caught on.  
"That is exactly what I am saying! Put into their very genetic coding. And with time became a hereditary trait, which is why they still have power NOW." he kicked a pebble in front of his shoe and watched it fall into a drain grate near the sidewalk.

Donna put her arm around his.  
"You mean it can be passed on now? Like eye and hair color?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"Well you have your father's nose, don't you?"

Donna held her mouth open in shock.  
"How did you-" she started to ask. But The Doctor cut her off with a roll of his eyes.

"I still don't understand," he changed the subject with a sigh, "Who brought us here and for what purpose?" he came to a halt in the busy street and looked up.

"C'mon! I've got an idea!" he said as he walked to the door at the end of the street.

Donna shook her head.  
"This better be good, timeboy..." she mumbled to herself.

"It will be!" The Doctor called behind him without turning.

Oh, of course he could hear her; stinking time traveling alien.

Donna rolled her eyes as she ran after him.  
As she walked, she could hear the sounds of hushed voices talking. She even heard music. Where on Earth had he taken her? She looked at the sign over the roof.

**The Leaky Cauldron**

"A PUB? You've got to be kidding me."


	3. Mystery Whispers

**A _BIG_ thank you to all who have taken time to read. Part 4 will be up ASAP.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The Doctor looked into the pub. A small group of wizards and witches gather round tables, keeping from the brisk chill and eating bread rolls and bowls of warm soup that by the smell immediately made The Doctor hungry. He ignored the growling of his stomach (for the moment at least) and entered the room. No sooner had he put one foot in the doorway had every eye fell on him. Not a sound was made.

"Um...hello?" The Doctor broke the silence softly.

The bartender leaned over the counter, eyes impossibly wide.  
"Doctor?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah...that's me..." he mumbled, rather confused.  
Why was everyone gawking at him? He didn't understand what was going on. How did these people know his name? Why were they acting like this?  
A poorly dressed stout woman with greying ginger hair walked up to him.

"Oh, Doctor! Thank goodness it's you! It is a pleasure to meet you sir!" she exclaimed, gripping her cold, shaky hand with his.

He raised an eyebrow at her odd expression.  
"Are you alright?"

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but ended up shutting it back and turning to the door without answering.  
The moment she closed the door behind her, the pub came back to life. The few wizards and witches started to whisper in hushed voices at their tables, some even pointing, but none making any eye contact.  
What was this about?  
The Doctor didn't have time to wonder, for a few moments later Donna had burst through the door.

"A _pub_? Seriously? This is how you expect to get your answers? What do you expect to find in here? _Chips_?" she flipped her red hair and walked over to his side.

He gave her a stern look of warning.  
"Actually, I was just getting to that." he answered, turning to the bartender, "Where can I find Hagrid?"

The bartender shrugged.  
"He has been rather busy lately. Been on some business abroad. Not seen him in a while. But Dumbledore says he's back. That's all I know." He checked his watch, "You two must be starving. Here take this," he handed them a loaf of bread, "I'm sorry I cannot be more of service-"

"You have done more than enough." The Doctor reassured him.  
He turned to look at Donna, who was taking in the roomful of stares, her dark red eyebrows raised.

He sighed and turned to leave.  
"C'mon Donna!"

Donna quickly thanked the bartender and rushed to his side.  
The Doctor looked back on the room of whispering people. Some had coward away from him like they expected him to attack. Others looked confused. Some frightened.

"Goodbye." he mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Did you see the way they looked at us?" Donna asked as she and The Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor shook his head.  
"Don't worry about that now. We need to get to the school. I've got a friend there who can help us figure out why we are here." He unlocked the TARDIS and threw his jacket on the sofa.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Donna asked, confused.

The Doctor smile as he released the handbrake.  
"You'll see!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Did anyone catch the hidden description of Molly Weasley?**


	4. Hagrid, Harry and Hogwarts

**I am so sorry for the long delay. I've been a little busy. But now we get into the longer chapters! **

**I sincerely hope those of you who are kind enough to follow enjoy what you've been reading!  
**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Donna walked out of the TARDIS and into the courtyard in front of her.

"Where are we now, Doctor?" She asked as she put her hood up; It looked like rain.

The Doctor looked around.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry." He answered as he locked the TARDIS. He pulled the end of his collar up to protect him from the tiny drops of water that were slowly starting to fall from the sky.

Donna rolled her eyes.  
"Well, of course this is where your friend works. It couldn't be some place normal like a grocery store." she huffed.

The Doctor shook his head.  
"C'mon! Kids will be out here soon! We don't wanna be caught up!" he said as he rushed off, Donna close behind. Straying away from crowds of children and the grumpy grounds keeper (who was sure to ask questions), they walked to the back of the school grounds until they saw a small cottage.

"That's it?" Donna said, surprised, "I figured we were going to this _HUGE_ school to find help! I should have known we would end up in the shack at the back of the school next to the forest of doom and gloom!" she huffed as she walked begrudgingly toward the house.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Must you _ALWAYS_ be like that?" he complained, running after her.

They walked to the cottage and knocked on the door, trying their best to keep from getting soaked. The door swung open to reveal a tall, thick man with a long beard covering most of his face, which was covered in a truly astonishing amount of bloody cuts and bruises. Even hunched over, he was taller than any man Donna had ever seen before.

"Doctor?" the man asked as he squinted through the rain, the look on his face seemed unsure if The Doctor were real.

The Doctor smiled.  
"Hello Hagrid!" he said as he and Donna hid from the freezing rain.

Donna tugged on the end of The Doctor's sleeve.  
"He is a giant!" she mouthed, pointing in Hagrid's direction.

"And your point is?" The Doctor mouthed back. He turned back to the door.  
"How've you been Hagrid?"

Hagrid let them inside.  
"Blimey, it's cold out ther'! Why don' we talk inside? Yer gonna get a'wl wet now it's startin' tah drizzle!" He gave them towels and took their soaked coats and pulled the curtains closed.

"Don' want da students tah get curious."

The Doctor pushed his eyebrows together.  
"Why? What's going on?"

Hagrid gestured to the table.  
"Why don' we start by sittin' down, eh?" he pulled out a chair.

The Doctor and Donna sat down as Hagrid gave them weak tea and rather dreadful tea cakes.  
The Doctor pulled out the bread and gave half to Donna and they started eating.

Hagrid sighed.  
"'T'all started a few months ago," he whispered as he mixed a sugar cube into his cup, "one a d'em Death Eaters came tah the school. Went by the name a Barty Crouch Jr."

His eyes flicked to The Doctor's face, but avoided his eyes.

"Took the guise of a professor 'ere. He had a big hand in bringin'..._him_...back." He finished, looking wary.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he put his cup down. Why wouldn't Hagrid, like so many others today, look him in the eye?

Donna leaned forward.  
"I would hate to be the one who asked all the dumb questions, but who is this '_him_'?"

A long silence was broken by Hagrid's rough cough.

The Doctor turned to Donna.  
"His name is Voldemort," he said with a frown as Hagrid flinched, "He is the worst wizard imaginable. He believes in 'blood purity'. That wizards should only be born to wizards, and any wizard born to a Muggle is an 'anomaly'. He actually believes they are worthless and will kill for the sake of 'perfection'." The Doctor answered coldly, staring off into space, his hand clenched in a tight fist.

Donna gulped her tea.  
"Well, he seems to be bad enough that you won't say his name."

The Doctor came out of his trance.  
"Hagrid, have you any idea of _why_ we are here?"

Hagrid shook his head.  
" 'ow should I know? You just popped up on me doorstep! I's just coming in ter get some things and you walked in!" he replied, a bit shocked.

The Doctor took a bite of bread.  
"You mean Dumbledore didn't call or anything?" he asked, mouth full.

Hagrid raised a bushy brow.  
"No, not tha' I know of!"

Donna sighed and sank back into her seat.  
"Then why are we here?" she asked, "is there anyone else who could have called us here?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"There is only one person who _can_," he replied, "And I need to speak with him in his office. Maybe we-"

He was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Were you expecting someone else?"

Hagrid shook his head and went to open the door.  
The door revealed a teenage boy with glasses and dark messy hair, his black school robes soaked with rain.

Hagrid pulled the boy inside.  
"Harry, what are ya doin' 'ere?" he asked.

"It's about Umbridge..." the teenager mumbled as his clothes made puddles on the floor.

Hagrid shook his head.  
"I ain't worried 'bout her. You shouldn' be either. She can't hurt me none...You stay 'ere, I'll be righ' back."

He went to fetch more towels, leaving the boy in the company of The Doctor and Donna.  
He stared at The Doctor, almost as if he recognized him.

"Doctor?" he asked, looking more wary than any he had seen that day.

The Doctor stood to his feet.  
"Hello Harry! It's been a while since I've seen you! You must be what, now? Fourteen? Fifteen?" he asked, walking over to the teenager named Harry.

Harry looked both scared and confused.  
"How did you get here?" he asked as Hagrid handed him a towel.

The Doctor shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Ah, your average blue police box."

Harry eyed Donna as she went to stand with The Doctor.

"Oh, um-Harry, this is my friend Donna. Donna Noble, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Donna Noble." The Doctor introduced them.

Donna shook Harry's hand.  
"Hello Harry." she said.

"Nice to meet you Donna." he said.

Harry turned to the doctor.  
"So...Er...what brings you here, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed.  
"I was just about to ask _you_ that," he said and he pulled his hand through his hair, "so you didn't call me here either I presume."

Harry shook his head.  
"Sorry, no. I didn't."

The Doctor sighed.  
"Did you ask Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head.  
"No. He hasn't said much to me lately." Harry looked rather disgruntled about that fact.

The Doctor shook his head and sat back down.

Donna sat down beside him.  
"Well, _SOMETHING _brought us here." she huffed.

Harry sat down as well, trying his best to dry off.  
"Are you here on behalf of the school?"

The Doctor shook his head.  
"Not this time, I'm afraid."

Harry shivered as he tried to warm himself by the fire.  
"The Ministry of Magic?"

"Sorry, no."

Harry gulped.  
"...The forest?"

The Doctor leaned forward on the table.  
"What is wrong with the forest?" he asked, confused.

Donna scoffed.  
"Have you seen that forest?" she asked, "I doubt there is anything _GOOD_ in that forest whatsoever."

The Doctor gave her a stern look and turned back to Harry.  
"What is wrong with the forest?" he repeated.

Harry sighed.  
"It started not too long ago," he said as he took of his glasses and wiped them clean, "there were noises coming from the forest. Not animal noises. It sounded...different." his eyes narrowed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"what do you mean 'different'?"

"It sounded...human."


	5. Into The Forest

**First, I must apologize for keeping all who have Favorited this and have waited for my lazy butt to update. I am truly sorry. I've had a busy summer and have been gone for ages! I plan on putting the rest of these up really soon. But until then, I give you this; ladies and gentlemen, chapter 5!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Human?" The Doctor asked, sitting up for his chair.

Harry nodded.  
"Like...whispers."

The Doctor's forehead wrinkled in confusion and sudden interest.  
"What did the whispers say?"

Harry shook his head.  
"It just sounded like...talking. I couldn't hear any actual words, so I'm not sure. Could there be someone in the forest?"

The Doctor shook his head.  
"Nobody has ever lived in the forest. It's too dangerous."

He stood to his feet and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He twisted the top and began hitting it against the palm of his hand, searching for the right frequency.

"Why would someone be in the forest?"

Hagrid shook his head.  
"Nobody in ther' right mind'a be in D'at forest."

The Doctor nodded.  
"That's what I mean. 'Nobody in their right mind'," he repeated, "That means that if someone is in there, they're in trouble. And if they are in trouble, they need me."

Donna shook her head.  
"Doctor, what if it's a trap? One of those 'Death Eaters' or that Valomart-"

"Voldemort."

Donna rolled her eyes.  
"Can you quit correcting me and listen to me for once?"

The Doctor looked up from his search into her green-grey eyes.

"Then it is a risk I have to take." he said softly.

He hit the screwdriver against his hand and it started beeping. "Yes! Finally! C'mon Donna!" he called, grabbing his jacket and running to out the door.

"I suppose you think I'm gonna follow you!" She huffed and pulled on her coat, running after him.

Hagrid and Harry gave each other a worried look as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he and Hagrid walked to The Doctor and Donna.

The Doctor held his screwdriver to his ear.  
"Scanning for nearby lifesigns." he mumbled as he walked casually toward the edge of the forest.

Donna raised an eyebrow.  
"You can do that with a sonic screwdriver?" she asked, surprised. It seemed he could do anything with that stupid thing.

The Doctor scoffed.  
"Of course I can! it's a simple...well, complicated life sign detector. I have it set to human. Don't want to get it confused with any centaurs. It's picking you up," he said, pressing the screwdriver to his ear again, "It's not picking me up of course. I'm not human. But there is a signal in the forest." he said, forehead starting to wrinkle as he pulled his hand through his dripping wet hair. He turned around hastily.

"I'm going in," he warned them, "Stay here if you want. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." he shot A worried look Donna's way.

Donna frowned.  
Of course he wants her to stay. Always wanting to keep her safe. Yeah right. She wasn't having any of it.

"Well, you would be crazy if you think you're gonna get rid of ME." she said, pulling her hood over her red hair as she walked to his side.

The Doctor shook his head in defeat.  
"Wait, didn't you already think I was crazy?"

Donna rolled her eyes.  
"Well, you know. Crazi_er_." she mused.

Hagrid turned to Harry.  
"Yah better be goin'. You've got class you're late for. And you don't want..._her_...to find out. Last thing yah need is mor' detention."

Donna shook her head.  
"First a '_him_', now there's a '_her_'. I can never catch up with this." she mumbled to herself.

Harry's flickered to The Doctor, and then the forest.

"I will be back." he promised as he slowly made his way back up to the castle.

Hagrid turned to The Doctor.  
"I'm uh...needed elsewher'. You two go on. But be careful. It's mor' dangerous than ever in ther'. I don' wan' ya tah get killed."

The Doctor shrugged.  
"I've seen worse than a spooky ol' forest."

Hagrid swallowed.  
"Well...take care a yourselves out ther'."

The Doctor nodded.  
"Thanks."

Hagrid turned back to his hut as the rain started pouring again.

Donna looked at The Doctor and shrugged.  
"Well, you're the one with the sonic screwdriver human detector thingy. Take the lead, Spaceman."

He smiled. 'Spaceman' was his official nickname now. The only thing from truly officiating it was legal papers. He kind of liked it. He held up his sonic screwdriver and they walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

"I think we're lost, Doctor." Donna whispered as she stepped over a fallen tree covered in damp moss.

"Not as long as we have the signal." The Doctor confirmed, a few yards in front of her. Donna jumped back as a root of a tree moved in front of her feet, nearly tripping her. She had moved back just in time.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I'M lost." she said, trying to catch up to him. The Doctor was tall, stick thin, and very difficult to keep up with. Especially in a forest when the sun was going down. Not that they could see it well through the thick branches above their heads, but it grew darker every minute.

"At least it stopped raining..." she pulled her hood down.

The Doctor frowned and shook some water out of his soaked brown hair.

"At least YOU had a hood." he pulled his collar up. The beeping and buzzing of his sonic screwdriver had grown faster over the last hour.

"The signal is definitely getting stronger. We must be close."

Donna rolled her eyes.  
"We better be. 'cause I'm gettin' tired."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as they walked forward past the edge of the trees. They looked past the thorn bushes In front of them and squinted in the darkness to see the figures and shapes in the distance. A large grey pond, water still as glass was reflecting what very little moonlight the night was giving. And right beside the midnight pool was small stone house that looked ages old and unoccupied.

"That's gotta be it, right? There's nowhere else for miles." Donna asked, pointing to the house.

The Doctor shrugged.  
"Only one way to find out."

* * *

They slowly opened the door and entered the front room.

"Hello?" The Doctor whispered.

A slight shuffling was the only answer.

The Doctor walked to the empty room to his right while Donna walked to the hallway to the left. The Doctor scanned the room. Dust covered the empty shelves and floor. Pictures moving on newspapers covered with bold headlines which were covered in water and drops of...Blood?  
He had bent down to investigate when Donna screamed.

"_Doctor?_"

He immediately ran to the hallway. Donna stood in front of a doorframe on the left, pointing at the door. The Doctor slowly turned the knob and peeked his head into the room. There was a small fire in the corner, the glowing embers starting to burn out. In the other corner there was a dark figure.

"Hello?" The Doctor whispered as he entered the room. The figure moved, and he saw a pair of eyes. He then realized it was a man huddled in the corner. The Doctor walked up to the man and put a hand on what appeared to be his shoulder. The man winced.

"It's all right now. I'm here to help." The Doctor said calmly, trying to see his face.

"You can't help me..." a voice answered.  
The man's mad eyes locked onto The Doctor's. The Doctor carefully turned his shoulder so the man was facing him. Donna gasped behind him. The Doctor leaned in and looked closer at the mans eye's.

The man's brown, petrified eyes were an exact copy of The Doctor's.

* * *

**Sorry. I cannot resist a good cliff hanger. Will update soon.  
**

**Are there any Sherlock fans out there? Because I am working on something if any are interested, entitled "Sherlock; Through The Eyes Of The Blind"**

**Preview: In a tragic accident, Sherlock is blinded and must overcome the hardships of normal life and crime solving without his sight.**


	6. Reflection

**I am so, SO sorry for not updating this! I have no excuse other than my fangirlish laziness and the fact that I have been working on my other work for a while!**

**Here is my formal apology; I AM SO SORRY!**

**I will update sooner next time, OK?**

**Disclaimer; Anything you see here is not mine, OK?**

* * *

The Doctor was in shock. Not only did this man have his eyes, but when the light touched his face he saw he looked exactly like himself in even the slightest detail, but had a large gash on his cheek.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked as he put on his glasses.

The Man shook his head.  
"I don't know!" He pulled away from The Doctor, who still had his hand on his shoulder.

Donna had entered the room and saw the figure of a man.  
"Doctor-" she started.

"I know." he interrupted her. He put his head in his hands. What is this? His future self? It was definitely not a past self, that's for sure. Why didn't he know anything?

"He has your eyes..." Donna whispered, "Why does he have your eyes? Is he you?"

The Doctor shook his head.  
"A better question would be what is he doing in the woods?" he looked towards the man for an answer.

"I...I ran.." the man answered, looking into The Doctor's eyes and seeing exactly what he saw, an exact copy of his own face.

The Doctor frowned.  
"What did you run from?"

The man shook his head violently.  
"I don't know! I don't know anything, I swear!" he shouted, his voice cracking. His cheek began to bleed profusely and he put a pale hand up to his face.

The Doctor sat down beside him.  
"Would you let me see?"

The Doctor reached his hand out to the man's face, leaving it up to the man to decide whether or not to accept the offer. What kind of offer, the man did not know. Neither he nor Donna had any idea what The Doctor meant by 'see'. After a few moments though, the man decided to blindly trust The Doctor and leaned into his fingers, allowing him to see inside him mind. The Doctor put the other hand up on the other side of his forehead and concentrated on his thoughts and memories.

_He was running through the trees. He tripped and cut his face on a rock. Running._  
_Where am I? WHO am I? What is going on? Who is talking to me? More running. Pond. House. Stay in house. Sleep. Eat. Drink. Every time you try to leave the house you get lost. Give up. Go back to house._

The Doctor nearly fell backwards as he came back to reality. The man had begun to panic and severed the connection unexpectedly.

Donna caught him as he fell.  
"Doctor? What did you do?"

The Doctor sat back up.  
"I connected to his mind. Accessed his memory..." he said, slightly out of breath.

Donna raised an eyebrow. She knew he was telepathic or whatever. He had done something freaky to her once. But she didn't know he could practically mind read like a proper alien.

"You can do that?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"And...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to do it again." he said, putting his hand out in invitation once more. The man panted as he closed his eyes.

"Is that all right?"

The man nodded and leaned into his hands a second time.

_He was a child. Unloved and rebellious. He was a teenager. Why won't father listen to me?_  
_In a court. In a prison. Stuck under a cloak. Anger. Rebellion. I can prove him wrong. Anger. Rebellion._  
_I've tried everything. So much hate and fury. So much death and pain. Darkness seemed to take over every last part of his existence. Dark cloaks. A flash of light. His veins grew cold. So painfully cold. And then nothing was left._  
_Nothing._

The man pulled away again and The Doctor gasped.

"_DOCTOR?_" Donna exclaimed as he crawled away from the man, who was gasping as well, "Are you okay?"

The Doctor looked up at her.  
"I think I know who he is..." he said in between pants. It was not a future self after all.

Donna put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, who is he?"

"His name is Barty Crouch Jr."

Donna peeked at the man, who retreated further into his shadowed corner.  
"Barty Crouch Jr, the man Hagrid was talking about?"

The Doctor nodded.

Donna raised an eyebrow.  
"What is he doing here?"

The Doctor pulled his hand through his hair.  
"I'm still not sure..."

Donna raised an eyebrow.  
"So what did you see in his memory? Did it make any sense?"

The Doctor shook his head in attempt to clear it.  
"He was lonely. He turned to evil to get attention from his father. Also spent time in Azkaban: The worst prison imaginable. Your typical rebellious teenager stage gone wrong."

"How does he not know who he is? You don't just forget your whole life!"

The Doctor shook his head.  
"No. It's not that," he took off his glasses, "Barty crouch Jr. was kissed by a dementor, leaving him with a fate worse than death: living the rest of your life soulless. Empty. There is nothing left."

"Then how is he still alive? Like...alert and normal. Because he doesn't seem soulless to me." Donna looked at the man, who was watching them intently.

The Doctor sighed.  
"I don't know."

The Doctor stood and walked towards the man again.  
The man shook his head in protest and whispered something inaudible.

The Doctor shook his head.  
"I won't do it again." he promised.

The man closed his eyes, dark circles underneath them so prominent that he looked sick. The exhaustion in his form was very obvious. The Doctor had to do something about it.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you want to sleep?"

The man nodded.  
The Doctor gently put his hands on the man's forehead one last time. The man gasped as if in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor muttered as he carefully laid him down on the ground.

Donna saw the man's face relax for the first time. He looked more like The Doctor now.

The Doctor, assured that the man was out cold, laid his brown coat out on the floor and kindly laid him down on it.

* * *

**I am so sorry for making you all wait! I will put the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
